In the theory of electrolytes, the computation of c log c terms will be generalized so as to encompass diffusion as well as conduction in multicomponent systems. In the final presentation we shall strive for better perspective than has been attained in our present version and, if possible, make it clear how one should proceed to compute the terms of order c. The effects of interactions between electrically active defects in ice and other protonic semiconductors on the electrical impedance will be computed, at least for the case of (nearly) pure ice. Efforts to develop a comprehensive theory of ion incorporation and attendant freezing potentials in ice will be continued. The quantum-mechanical kinetic problem of proton hopping in ice will be analyzed; results are definitely in sight for the narrow-band model, which now appears adequate in view of the relatively low mobilities indicated by recent data. The P.I. has a notion that the prebiological evolution might have started at the interface between the ocean and a primordial oilslick, and we will give some thought to pertinent photochemical experiments.